1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to orthodontics and, more particularly, to an orthodontic device for attachment to orthodontic wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of orthodontic devices, such as braces, is well known in the art. In the past, orthodontic devices required a significant number of metal components wrapped around individual teeth and wire interconnecting the various attachments. This approach was expensive and cumbersome as well as aesthetically unappealing.
With the introduction of powerful adhesives, braces can be implemented with brackets and wire. The brackets can be bonded directly to the surface of individual teeth. The brackets are coupled together with guide wires, often referred to as arch wires. This less obtrusive approach permits the replacement of individual brackets that have broken or become dislodged. In addition, the brackets, elastic modules and arch wire are available in a variety of colors that permit orthodontic devices to become a fashion statement.
In certain circumstances, the orthodontist prescribes that the patient wear “elastics” or “rubber bands” to interconnect the upper and lower braces. Although rubber bands are relatively inexpensive, they are prone to breakage. In addition, patients often remove the rubber bands due to discomfort and thus retard the therapeutic program.
One alternative to rubber bands are orthodontic appliances that resemble heavy coil springs and, in some cases, telescoping metal parts that are wired to adapters on the braces. These appliances cannot be removed by the patient, however, they are also prone to breakage. In addition, they are expensive, large and cumbersome. Furthermore, the metal components in these appliances may cause discomfort and injury to the cheeks of the patient. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for an orthodontic device that can be readily installed, but which cannot be readily removed by the patient. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.